1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to portable computing devices and electronic documents, and in particular, user interfaces for portable computing device that allow the automatic attachment of a captured image to a document based upon the context of use of the portable computing device.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of portable computing devices has become commonplace for many users. In addition to having a conventional desktop computer, many users also have some type of portable computing device. Examples of present-day computing devices include electronic devices for reading such as the Reader from Sony Corp., the Kindle from Amazon, and the Nook from Barnes & Noble. Smaller portable computing devices include a plethora of smart phones including the iPhone from Apple Computer Inc., the Blackberry from Research In Motion and the Pre from Palm just to name a few. There have also been increased sales of notebook laptops and tablet computers offering different levels of processing capability and size.
One particular problem with such prior devices is that they are difficult to operate and configure especially for the layman or unsophisticated user. For example, these portable computing devices are very similar to desktop computers and have a variety of configuration details such as an input device, output device, communication type, available connections, data synchronization which can make them very difficult to use. Furthermore, many of the devices require a conventional keyboard or some pseudo-simulated type version of the keyboard in which to input data to the portable computing devices. This requires that the users learn a number of different interfaces to interact with portable computing devices. Those interfaces may also change depending on the application that is being run by the portable computing device. Requiring the use of such numerous and different interfaces reduces the usability and convenience of such devices.
Many portable computing devices also include a camera. However, one particular aspect of portable computing devices that is difficult to use is the camera. First, the user often has to change modes in order to operate the camera. This requires that a current application be exited, a new application or camera mode be started, and then settings for the camera input only after which the user is able to take a picture. Second, once a picture has been captured, it is stored on the portable computing device. A number of steps or user interactions with the portable computing device are required to either send the photo or move it to another location. For example, in order to send a picture that has just been taken, the user has to exit the camera mode, enter an application that is going to send the picture, attach the picture to a message, and then send the message. Even when merely copying the picture that has been taken from the portable computing device to a desktop computer requires a number of steps. Typically, the camera must be connected for communication in some manner with a desktop computer. Then the browser or file system must be utilized to locate the picture from a directory that includes the files on the portable computing device. Then the picture must be copied from the portable computing device to a desired location on the desktop computer. Finally, an application must be opened so that the picture can be used or sent (e-mail). Thus, current day portable computing devices make it very difficult to use the camera to capture images and integrate those images into workflows or otherwise transmit those images.